


Of Runaways and Stowaways

by Breemarie12256



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: #ProteccElTopo, El Topo is a precious bean, Jeantonio, M/M, just watched the interactive ep and WOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breemarie12256/pseuds/Breemarie12256
Summary: El Topo and Le Chèvre are broken out of prison by their roommate-turned-friend-turned-enemy- Carmen Sandiego after they get arrested for being caught.OREl Topo kills a German police officer and deeply regrets it. But he and Le Chèvre face the consequences as a team.
Relationships: El Topo | Antonio/Le Chèvre | Jean-Paul
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	Of Runaways and Stowaways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cleverclove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleverclove/gifts).



> Okay sooo I know it’s been a while since I last posted, and I’m sorry for that! Things have been tough especially since the Coronavirus is spreading out more everyday. 
> 
> I hope you guys stay safe, and remember: wash your hands! 
> 
> Overall, enjoy!

Le Chèvre gasped for air as he carried an unconscious El Topo in his arms and ran.   
There was nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. And now El Topo was wanted for murder. Which means that VILE is at risk. And it's all their fault. 

They legitimately have no one else in VILE who would help them. Tigress was their friend, sure, but if she saw the weakness on their faces right now, she wouldn't want anything to do with them. After all, VILE operatives don't show weakness. Ever.   
Crackle has been out of the game for a long time now, ever since he came back from Paris. And got his mind wiped by Dr. Bellum. 

And Black Sheep-Carmen-has been out ever since that night in Morocco. Ever since, she's been fighting them rather than fighting alongside them.   
Le Chèvre never knew why Carmen Sandiego became who she is now. Being a VILE operative used to be her dream. But now..She was a Super Thief. And a good one at that, he had to admit. 

But looking back, Le Chèvre now understood Carmen's change in MO. She didn't want to kill people just because they were witnesses. She didn't want to kill anyone in general. She knew this would happen to any VILE operative who went against VILE. 

Including herself. 

"Mi amigo?" 

Le Chèvre looked down to see El Topo's tired eyes glancing up at him. Le Chèvre gave his partner in crime a small smile.   
"Hello, mon ami. Glad to see you're awake." He said, as he continued to run. 

"Where are we going?" El Topo asked, confused as to why they were still in Germany and not on a VILE transport helicopter.   
Le Chèvre finally made a decision. They were going to her. 

"To Carmen." Le Chèvre said, steering his head back up to pay attention to where he was going. 

'Well, once we find her.' Le Chèvre thought to himself. 

The sound of sirens interrupted the former VILE operative's thoughts as police cars surrounded him and El Topo.   
"Stopp! Hände hoch!" A German officer shouted, pointing his gun at the two thieves. Le Chèvre, having learned German, knew what he said. And threw his hands up in the air. While dropping El Topo in the process.   
"Sorry, mon ami!" He whispered. As El Topo managed to slowly get up. Mirroring his boyf-uhh partner's action. 

"It's fine, mi amigo." El Topo said, as they were handcuffed and shoved into a police car. 

________________

As the car drove off, a lone figure lurked in the shadows. Watching as Le Chèvre and El Topo were taken off to jail.   
"Red? What's going on?" A voice asked from inside the silhouette's earpiece. 

"Looks like we're doing a little stake out. Tell Zack and Ivy to meet me here." A feminine voice answered. 

"Looks like we have to bail out a certain goat and mole." 

________________

Le Chèvre's eyes snapped open. He glanced around to see what his surroundings were. He..was in a jail cell. Why?   
In that moment, the memories of what happened the night before came flooding back into his head.   
Their caper, El Topo killing an officer, them running from the police, getting arrested, everything. 

Le Chèvre heard the door open. And three officers stood in the doorway. Two were redheads, who somehow looked familiar, and one was a man who wasn't familiar at all (He was just some random German dude).   
"Glück dass sie rausgekommen, Sir." The officer said, as he turned to the other officers. 

"Bringt sie weg!" He demanded. 

The redheads quickly unlocked the jail cell and grabbed Le Chèvre and El Topo. Pushing them out of the cell. As they were being pushed into the hallway, El Topo's eyes fluttered open.   
"Mi amigo? What's going on?" El Topo asked, as they got closer to the police station's main entrance. 

Le Chèvre was about to answer but was interrupted by one of the redheads. The girl, to be exact.   
"What's going on is that we broke you idiots outta jail." She said, a heavy Bostonian accent present in her voice. 

Le Chèvre and El Topo stared at the girl. Surprised. 

"Wait..We?" Le Chèvre asked. 

Ivy rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, we." She said, before pressing on her comms. 

"Carm, we got em. Heading back to rendezvous." Ivy said, turning back to the former VILE operatives. 

'I'll be there in a few minutes.' Carmen's voice rang in her ear. 

"Roger that, Carm." Zack, who could also hear Carmen, said. 

Le Chèvre's eyes widened. Now realizing what Ivy meant by "we". Carmen came for them..  
Carmen Sandiego, VILE's most wanted (besides Shadowsan), came and broke them out. 

Le Chèvre looked over at El Topo, who was equally as surprised as he was.   
Ivy noticed their face expressions and snorted in annoyance. "Of course she came for you. As much as I dislike it, she still cares about you two." She said, as they walked out of the police station. 

"C'mon, don't wanna keep Carm waitin'." Ivy said, as she and Zack walked ahead of the coup-uhhh partners in crime.   
They looked at each other, uncertain about doing this. But, seeing no other choice in the matter, they, rather reluctantly, followed after the twins. 

They made it outside. And saw a familiar woman with a red jumpsuit and matching motorcycle waiting for them.   
"Carm~!" Zack sing-songed, as he and Ivy practically dragged the goat and mole duo over to their boss. Who was watching as they approached her. 

Carmen studied El Topo and Le Chevre very carefully.   
She sighed. "I wish we didn't have to meet again like this." Carmen said, looking down at her feet. 

Le Chèvre frowned at her. "Why did you save us?" El Topo nudged him in the ribs. "Uhh..Not that I'm ungrateful."   
Carmen glanced up at him. Meeting his eyes with her gentle, grey-blue ones. 

"Because. Now since VILE is after you, you'll need someone who also isn't on their side anymore." Carmen said, crossing her arms over her chest.   
El Topo nervously chuckled. "Thing is..We were already planning on coming to you." He said. "Well, Le Chèvre was. I just tagged along." 

Carmen snorted. "Then I guess you two are lucky I got you out when I did." She said, before looking over at Zack and Ivy.   
"You two can take off your disguises now. It's time for us to head out and go back to HQ. Shadowsan is waiting." Carmen said, putting her helmet back on. 

"Take Le Chèvre and El Topo with you. I'll meet you guys at the airport." And with that, Carmen was off. Leaving Zack and Ivy with the low ground and high ground duo.   
Zack went over to their rented car and got in the driver's seat. Putting his keys into the main console. Ivy got in the shotgun-passenger's seat in the front- and motioned El Topo and Le Chèvre to join them. 

They both looked at each other, and nodded. Running to where the car was, opening one of the doors, and getting inside.   
Zack started the engine, and then, they sped off to the airport, where Carmen was meeting them. 

__________________

All of your life. 

Guided by truth, 

Right from the start. 

Then one twist of fate, 

In the blink of an eye. 

And it all falls apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I’m sorta trying to take a little break from the angsty fics I’ve been writing and trying to make some light-hearted ones! Requests are always welcome! ^_^ 
> 
> \- Bree


End file.
